fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 095
Semifinal I: Vicious Claws Synopsis Cameron and Clarissa are both dealt a violent attack. Summary Hotel Out of Supplies Cameron wakes up a little earlier than usual. He goes to the bathroom to bathe and removes his shirt; he still has all of his bandages. To bathe, Cameron has to remove all the bandages and discard them. Cameron removes the large wrappings and bandage over his stomach as well, which reveals his stab wound. The wound is still bleeding and swollen, painful to the touch. All of Cameron's wounds bleed a little with the bandages removed and as before, he takes a cold shower. Cameron cleans, disinfects and bandages his wounds all over again with leftover supplies from the first aid kit. However, Cameron does not have enough gauze or large bandages for a third day of treatment. He worries his chest wound specifically might get worse and admits that if he cannot channel Cole he will not know how to remove his stitches. Cameron says that he will just have to buy more supplies, but wonders for how long. Cameron wonders how long it will take for his injury to heal. Cameron contacts Genex Dragon and asks what he can do to speed up the healing process. Genex Dragon says Cameron can heal with the power of Hydro Genex; all he has to do is ask Shy to bring back the card. Cameron says he's never healed with "Hydro Genex's" power. Genex Dragon reminds Cameron of his symbiotic effect with Shy; maybe she has strengthened his power as he has strengthened hers. Cameron considers it and asks the machine dragon if his stomach wound will actually heal with no scar. Genex Dragon tells Cameron point-blank that Cameron took that injury as a reflection of Cole's "test". It will heal, but there is a high chance the scar will remain forever. Cameron does not react. Breakfast Cameron has breakfast with his parents, joined by Lucy, Clarissa, Serena, Maya, and Maya's parents. Maya and her parents explain that they will remain in New York until the tournament ends and enjoy the area. Cameron is silent at the breakfast table and Maya teases that Cameron may be nervous. She tells Cameron to be sharp because she needs him to avenge her against Rachel. Cameron meekly smiles and says he will do his best. Maya is excited for the events and hopes Clarissa wins and well. Maya then notes Cameron and Clarissa have never dueled. Clarissa begins to speak on their doubles experience, but Cameron politely excuses himself, saying his phone is ringing. Cameron reads a message from Shy, who texts that she is available for his call. Cameron calls her and opens with casual pleasantries. Cameron asks if she still has "Genex Undine" and "Hydro Genex". Shy says she keeps them on her at all times. They keep her mellow and without need of Cameron's constant presence. Cameron asks her to bring them with her when she comes to the stadium. Shy says she will but before she can ask why, Cameron hastily thanks her and hangs up. Cameron returns to breakfast and continues to eat quietly. Cameron and Clarissa Cameron and Clarissa later meet with their respective publicists for the day, who get them picture and outfit ready for the semifinals with Rachel and Felix as well. After late pedicures and manicures, Cameron and Clarissa sit in chairs for hair and makeup. Clarissa has been suspecting something is wrong with Cameron, and the latter replies that he is ok. Clarissa says that she's worked with people like them for three years; she knows when something is wrong. To cover his tracks, Cameron says he has been thinking about Shy. Clarissa says she was teasing them during the quarterfinals, but she asks if they are truly dating. Cameron repeats they are not. He says that when went to see her days ago in the hospital, he heard a roar that has been bothering him. He believes another "Ice Barrier" is trying to reach Shy; but neither he nor she knows what it is. Clarissa wonders if Cameron is worried the power will consume her. Cameron simply shares that it happens to all of them, which Clarissa confirms from her very recent experience. As the make-up and hair artists arrive, Cameron calmly tells Clarissa to make sure she wins. Cameron says he wants to duel her too. Clarissa smiles and replies that Cameron managed to defeat Raymond when he she could not. She jests that she needs to beat Cameron to prove she is the best duelist at Duel Academy. Kaiba Dome The semifinalists later go to their limos and arrive at the Kaiba Dome in time for usual early publicity of meeting with fans, signing autographs, and taking pictures. Cameron sees Shy in the distance with her parents and waves to her. At 3:15, the publicity booths are cleared. Clarissa and Felix are directed for final preparations before their duel at 4, while Cameron and Rachel are told to go their seats. Before Cameron goes to his seat, he meets with Shy, who is "guarded" by her father. Cameron presents Shy's parents with passes allowing them front row seats. Shy's parents motion to her to join them as they walk toward their seats, but Shy requests a moment in private with Cameron before the duels begin. Shy's father is quickly against it, but Shy's mother, convinced her daughter and Cameron are in love, briskly pulls her husband away and tells Shy to take her time. Shy is embarrassed by Cameron is more confused. With time together, Cameron gently takes Shy's hand to have her follow him; Shy is too consumed in the thought of holding Cameron's hand again to ask where they are going. Cameron recalls an unused conference room in the from the quarterfinals. Cameron takes Shy to the conference room and closes the door. Shy admits now that Cameron is slightly scaring her, and she is a tad upset about him hanging up on her this morning. Cameron says it was because it would be too hard to explain to her in words. He asks for "Hydro Genex" and Shy presents it but pulls back when Cameron reaches for it. Shy wants to know why Cameron suddenly needs the card. Cameron responds by taking off his shirt, and Shy quickly turns away in slight embarrassment, asking why he is disrobing. Dance Princess speaks to Shy and advises her to turn around. Shy does with hesitance and is shocked to see Cameron bandaged across his arms, chest, and waist. Cameron then says he needs Shy to not panic for another few minutes. Cameron begins to remove the bandage on his chest to reveal his chest injury. Shocked, Shy asks what happened, and Dance Princess immediately explains that Cameron was attacked by the X-Saber. Dance Princess speaks to Shy and Cameron. She explains that all Duel Spirits carry a particular energy that they can imprint on people under very specific and strict circumstances because the imprint is permanent. Dance Princess says Cameron's chest injury is not an issue, but his stomach injury matches the energy signature of the X-Saber. Shy asks what she means that the imprint is permanent, and Cameron says the injury will leave a scar that will never fade. Cameron explains the conditions of how he received the wound are not important. He says he's already running out of supplies to treat himself, and he cannot keep doing so for weeks. Shy insists Cameron needs an actual doctors. Cameron says that he cannot explain to a doctor how he received a slash across his chest. He just needs to heal; Cameron says he might have limited healing powers only if he taps into "Hydro Genex", but he's never used her power to heal, which is why he also needed Shy. He needs to channel the power of the Ice Barrier to tap into more of "Hydro Genex's" power to heal. Dance Princess suggests that might be a bad idea, but Shy immediately disregards it, intending to help Cameron. She asks what she needs to do. Cameron places "Hydro Genex" in Shy's palm and place his palm under hers. Cameron asks that she simply relax, and she does after a deep breath. Cameron begins to channel power from Shy, who does not resist. Cameron's focuses on his chest wound, and the spirit of "Hydro Genex" appears. The machine spirit places its palm on Cameron's chest. Cameron and Shy's eyes glow light blue. Cameron's channels more power and "Hydro Genex" first begins to cool and soothe Cameron's wound. Its power then begins to very slowly heal the wound. As Cameron channels more power, he and Shy twitch. They begin to see visages of a large ice dragon in a blizzard. The dragon becomes increasingly clear and Shy calls it by its full name: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. At the creature's name, Dance Princess warns for them to break their connection. As the dragon becomes perfectly clear, Cameron and Shy find themselves standing in a blizzard with Brionac before them in an ice prison of sorts. Shy can move about, but Cameron is paralyzed. Brionac scans both of them and identifies Shy as an "ally". However, Brionac believes Cameron has been poisoned by the X-Saber and calls him a parasite, taking its power. Brionac quickly reaches through the ice bars of its prison and violently slashes him across his chest, demanding he get out. Cameron feels the attack in the real world and is thrusted back, crashing on the floor. Cameron and Shy's connection is broken, and their eyes return to normal. Shy rushes to Cameron who cups his chest in pain. Cameron feels his chest cold and burning. Cameron slowly removes his hand to see blood, which he feels is cold as ice. Shy reveals that Cameron's wound from the X-Saber is still there, but he has a new icy blue wound crossing the same spot to mimic an "X". Cameron swears, and Shy deeply apologizes for what happened. Cameron gets up, knowing it is not her fault, but accepts that she cannot help him heal. Cameron says that he has learned to "override" Genex's permission of his abilities, but Shy has not. Even if Shy allows it, the Ice Barrier or perhaps just Brionac specifically will not let him channel her power. Cameron simply takes the old bandage and reapplies it to his chest, which stings a little more with the burning cold. Shy asks what she can do, but Cameron says he does not know. He hands her back "Hydro Genex" and thanks her for her help, but they should to the stands for the semifinals. Cameron puts back on his shirt and opens the door for them both to leave. Cameron checks that the coast is clear. The First Semifinal Cameron and Shy arrive in their seats in time for Clarissa and Felix's semifinal. Marlon, Maya, Chase, Amara, and Shy's parents all offer dogged and awkward looks when they see the two arrive together. Marlon notes that Cameron looks sweaty. Cameron wipes his forehead and says it's just water, privately recalling the effects of "Hydro Genex", but Maya slyly remarks that sweat is water too, causing her and Marlon to laugh but Cameron thinks nothing of it. Shy's father is not as amused and has Shy sit between him and her mother during the duels while Cameron sits with his parents. After ten minutes, Clarissa and Felix are announced. During the walk out, both duelists are steeled and focused. Both Felix and Clarissa think about the prospect of finals and are admittedly too tense to wave to the crowd. The two take pictures, and Felix wins the coin toss, electing to go second, wishing to attack first. Felix Miscalculates The pair walk to opposite ends, and the duel begins with the roar of the crowd. Clarissa draws and activates "Polymerization," discarding "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" and "Meteor Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon". Clarissa shares she knows why Felix wanted her to go first: to rob her the chance of using "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" on her first attacking turn. However, there are plenty of other means for her to inflict damage. Clarissa remains calm despite feeling all of her new dragon's power. She tells the demon within that she "merely adjusted". Clarissa activates the effect of "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" to mill "Red-Eyes Wyvern" from her Deck and inflict damage equal to half its ATK, thus inflicting 900 damage to Felix. Clarissa promptly ends her turn but during the End Phase activates the effect of "Wyvern" in her GY, banishing it to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. With this tactic, Clarissa forces Felix to find a way to destroy her dragon or risk taking 2400 damage next turn. Felix activates a Fusion card of his own: "Dark Fusion" and Fusion Summons "Evil HERO Lightning Golem". He activates "Lightning Golem's" effect to destroy "Black Flare Dragon" and sets two cards. Maya and Marlon discuss why Felix chose to destroy "Black Flare Dragon" instead of "Meteor Black Comet Dragon", the stronger of the two monsters. Maya believes that Felix may just be trying to delay Clarissa from using "Black Flare Dragon's" effect; even though "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" is the weaker monster, in the long term it will inflict less damage. Clarissa draws and has "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" attack "Lightning Golem". Felix reveals the real reason why he had destroyed the weaker "Black Flare Dragon". He activates "Hate Buster". Felix's trap destroys both battling monsters and inflicts damage to Clarissa equal to the ATK of “Meteor Black Comet Dragon”. Both monsters erupt and the fires of Clarissa's dragon come to crash down on her. However, Clarissa a large green shield blocks the flames and spares Clarissa's Life Points. Clarissa reveals to have activated “Ring of Defense” from her hand to negate the effect damage. Cameron notes that Clarissa does not use defensive cards; she actually prides herself on it. Cameron believes if Clarissa is swallowing her pride, it means she truly wants to win. Before the Battle Phase ends, a portal of fire opens on the field, and even Clarissa is slightly confused. The demon within her informs Clarissa of “Meteor Black Comet Dragon's” second effect. Since it was sent to the GY, Clarissa can now Special Summon a Normal Monster from her GY. Clarissa asks if there are any other tricks she needs to know, and the demon scoffs. Clarissa announces her Fusion Monster's effect to Felix's surprise as he miscalculated. Clarissa promptly calls on “Black Flare Dragon”, who emerges from the fiery portal in Attack Position. “Black Flare Dragon” attacks directly to leave Felix with 700 LP. Marlon and Maya similarly discuss Clarissa's massive lead as she has yet to lose any LP, but they acknowledge that had Felix known about "Meteor Black Comet Dragon's" second effect, he would have "Lightning Golem's" effect differently to destroy "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" over "Black Flare Dragon". It would have certainly limited Clarissa's options. Lifeline Under self-inflicted pressure, Felix recovers by summoning "Evil HERO Malicious Edge", who destroys "Black Flare Dragon" and finally dents Clarissa's Life Points. Clarissa bounces back by using "Cave Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", who in turn revived "Meteor Black Comet Dragon", and the crowd roars at the sight of two mighty dragons together. Shy and Cameron privately comment on how instantly dominant Clarissa can be in a duel and admit how difficult it must be to beat at her best. Clarissa empowers "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" with "Red-Eyes Metalmorph" to prevent it from being affected by Felix's card effects when it battles another monster, thus protecting Clarissa and her dragon from another possible "Hate Buster". "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" destroys "Malicious Edge" to secure Clarissa's spot in the finals, but Felix plays a last ditch move in "Final Life Gardna" to leave with but 100 LP and end the Battle Phase. Clarissa is privately cognizant of her own weakness in delivering a decisive final blow against quality opponents. She sets one card to end her turn. Despite her dominant lead, Clarissa knows she can very well lose. Felix draws and knows he desperately need to take advantage of the lifeline he made for himself. He activates "Dark Calling," banishing "Malicious Edge" and "Lightning Golem" from his GY to Fusion Summon a new "Evil HERO", "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend" who boasts 3500 ATK. Felix is wary of Clarissa's set Spell/Trap, but knows that if he fails to take a risk, he will lose. Felix equips "Malicious Fiend" with "Vicious Claw," increasing its ATK by 300. Felix has "Malicious Fiend" attack “Meteor Black Comet Dragon”. Clarissa is wary; she believes attacking "Darkness Metal Dragon" to be the far more prudent option, but she does not know what else "Vicious Claw" does. Both monsters have equal ATK and would be destroyed in a double KO but “Vicious Claw” returns to Felix’s hand instead to prevent “Malicious Fiend’s” destruction, thus returning its stats return to normal. Only “Meteor Black Comet Dragon” is destroyed. In addition, Felix can destroy a monster on the field except the monster that “Malicious Fiend” battled. Felix has “Darkness Metal Dragon” destroyed in a fatal slash, and Clarissa takes 600 damage. Last, a fiend Token, which Felix calls an “Evil Token”, emerges onto to Clarissa’s side of the field in Attack Position. Clarissa reminds Felix of "Meteor Black Comet Dragon's" effect upon destruction, and she Special Summons "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. Felix sets one card to end his turn. 100 LP Clarissa draws and deeply considers her next move to deliver the last 100 damage to Felix that she needs to win. Clarissa draws "Loop of Destruction". She notes the gap in LP; she can allow Felix to destroy one of her monsters and use the trap's effect to destroy a card on the field and inflict 500 damage. However, she does not know Felix's set Spell/Trap that would destroy her Trap and leave her exposed or negate her attack. Clarissa then realizes it does not matter; she can still attack now and trigger Felix's Trap. If her attacks fail, she can rebound with her trap the next turn. Following her analysis, Clarissa activates "Return of the Dragon Lords” to Special Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. Clarissa has "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" attack "Malicious Fiend;" Felix activates "Fire of Adversity," increasing "Malicious Fiend's" ATK by 300 for all monsters Clarissa currently controls until the end of the turn. “Malicious Fiend” is emboldened by black and red flames that warrant it enough power to destroy "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" and reduce Clarissa's LP to 2300. Clarissa does not mind; she aims to end her Battle Phase, but her Duel Disk will not let her. Felix explains that his "Malicious Fiend" has a very nasty and powerful effect when used correctly. He explains that when Clarissa enters her Battle Phase, all monster she controls are forced into Attack Position and all monster must attack "Malicious Fiend", if able. Therefore, Clarissa "Black Flare Dragon" and “Evil Token” must attack "Malicious Fiend". The monsters attack and Clarissa realize the dual reasons Felix played "Vicious Claw": not only to exploit "Fire of Adversity" but also further exploit the effect of "Malicious Fiend". Felix's fiend destroys Clarissa's monsters in vicious strikes that reduce her LP to 0 and win him the duel. Aftermath Felix drops to his knees elated in his victory. Serena, Shy, Lucy, Marlon, and Maya are shocked and disappointed by Clarissa's loss. Clarissa sighs and looks at the "Loop of Destruction" in her hand. Had she not attacked at all, she could have relied on the trap to win her the duel. Keenly aware of her own hyper-aggressive dueling style, Clarissa admits she could benefit from a little more patience. Clarissa softly place "Loop of Destruction" back into her Deck and shakes hands with Felix, complimenting him on his performance. Clarissa signs autographs and leaves the court but not before happily waving to the crowd. The demon within Clarissa mocks her for smiling in defeat. He believes she should have won easily. Clarissa flatly says that she simply did not and will learn from this experience. Felix delivers his on-court interview and fully admits he completely escaped defeat through "Final Life Gardna". He expresses absolute joy in navigating his way to the final. Maya and Marlon discuss what Clarissa could have done differently to win. Shy speaks up and says she may not have been able to do anything differently. Shy notes "Final Life Gardna" was a card of desperation but a card Felix added specifically to counter Clarissa's OTK strategy to be left with 100 LP and find a way to win. That being said, Shy admits none of them know the final card in Clarissa's hand. Felix leaves, exiting to a roar of applause. Cameron and Rachel promptly leave their family and friends to be prepped for their semifinal match. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer vs. Felix Jennings Turn 1: Clarissa Clarissa activates "Polymerization," discarding "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" and "Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact" to Fusion Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" (3500/2000) in Attack Position. Clarissa activates the effect of "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" to send "Red-Eyes Wyvern" (1800/1600) from her Deck to the Graveyard to inflict damage equal to half its ATK (Felix 4000 > 3100). During the End Phase, Clarissa uses "Wyvern's" effect to banish itself and Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" (2400/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 2: Felix Felix activates "Dark Fusion," discarding "Elemental HERO Clayman" and "Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Lightning Golem" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Felix activates "Lightning Golem's effect to destroy "Black Flare Dragon." He sets two cards. Turn 3: Clarissa "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" attacks "Lightning Golem"; Felix activates “Hate Buster”, which destroys both battling monsters and inflicts damage to Clarissa equal to the ATK of “Meteor Black Comet Dragon”; Clarissa activates “Ring of Defense” from her hand to negate the effect damage. Since “Meteor Black Comet Dragon” was sent to the GY, Clarissa can activate its second effect to Special Summon a Normal Monster from her GY. She Special Summons “Black Flare Dragon” in Attack Position. “Black Flare Dragon” attacks directly (Felix 3100 > 700). Clarissa Gemini Summons “Black Flare Dragon” to make it an Effect Monster. She sets one card. Turn 4: Felix Felix activates "Card of Spell Contaminant". At the cost of activating other Spells this turn, Felix can draw two cards. He Special Summons "Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy" (300/200) from his hand in Attack Position with its effect since Clarissa controls a monster and he does not. He sacrifices "Infernal Prodigy" to Tribute Summon "Evil HERO Malicious Edge" (2600/1800) with its effect since Clarissa control a monster. "Malicious Edge" attacks and destroys "Black Flare Dragon" (Clarissa 4000 > 3800). During the End Phase, "Infernal Prodigy" allows Felix to draw one card. Turn 5: Clarissa Clarissa Normal Summons "Cave Dragon" (2000/100). She banishes "Cave Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (2800/2400) from her hand in Attack Position. She activates “Darkness Metal Dragon" effect to Special Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Metalmorph” and equips it to “Meteor Comet Dragon”, increasing its ATK by 300 (“MBCD”: 3500 > 3800/2000). In addition, if it attacks a monster "Meteor Black Dragon" is unaffected by Felix's card effects. "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" attacks "Malicious Edge"; Felix activates “Final Life Gardna”. Since his LP would be reduced to 0 by the battle, his LP becomes 100 and the Battle Phase ends (Felix 700 > 100). Turn 6: Felix Felix activates "Dark Calling," banishing "Malicious Edge" and "Lightning Golem" from his GY to Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend" in Attack Position (3500/3100). He equips "Malicious Fiend" with "Vicious Claw," increasing its ATK by 300 (“Malicious Fiend”: 3500 > 3800/3100). "Malicious Fiend" attacks “Meteor Black Comet Dragon”. Both monsters would be destroyed in a double KO but “Vicious Claw” returns to Felix’s hand to prevent “Malicious Fiend’s” destruction. Its stats subsequently return to normal. Only “Meteor Black Comet Dragon” is destroyed. In addition, Felix can destroy a monster on the field except the monster that “Malicious Fiend” battled. Felix has “Darkness Metal Dragon” destroyed, and Clarissa takes 600 damage (Clarissa 3800 > 3200). Last, “Vicious Claw” Special Summons an “Evil Token” (2500/2500) to Clarissa’s side of the field in Attack Position. Clarissa activates "Meteor Black Comet Dragon's" effect to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Felix sets one card. Turn 7: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Return of the Dragon Lords”, to Special Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" attacks "Malicious Fiend;" Felix activates "Fire of Adversity," increasing "Malicious Fiend's" ATK by 300 for all monsters Clarissa currently controls until the end of the turn (“Malicious Fiend”: 3500 > 4400/3100). "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" is overpowered and destroyed (Clarissa 3200 > 2300). Clarissa attempts to end her Battle Phase, but the first effect of "Malicious Fiend" forces all of her monsters to attack, if able. "Black Flare Dragon" and “Evil Token” attack "Malicious Fiend," who overpowers and destroys both of them (Clarissa 1900 > 300 > 0). Felix wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Clarissa's Duels